


Look How Pretty We Are

by ilikebananas



Series: things nobody asked for [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rekkles in a Skirt, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikebananas/pseuds/ilikebananas
Summary: Everyone is watching, but they don't care.





	Look How Pretty We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the story I'm actually writing? Ye haha, me neither.  
> Got a stupid idea, so I wrote this slightly drunk and tired. The shipping might sound weird and probably nobody has ever thought about that, but right now I love it!! Btw it's so confusing that they both are named Martin, that really tilted me while writing.  
> Be aware, there is no story in here, setting is something with Rekkles as a cheerleader, 'cause I wanted him to wear a skirt, lol.  
> Whatever, goodnight, I guess.

“Hey sweetheart,” An arm is thrown around Martin’s shoulder and he sighs as he recognizes the deep voice.  
“Fuck off,” There is not even a reason for Wunder to be here, they’re kind of rivals, so what is he doing at a party of Martin’s team? He is sure nobody invited him. Martin certainly wishes for him to not be here, it’s not only that they both share the same name, no, the other Martin has also stolen one his best friends and his fucking team is doing so good at the moment, while his own is struggling a bit. He knows, as only a cheerleader, he shouldn’t care that much, but he does. Too much, it upsets him.  
There is suddenly a big hand on Martin’s knee and he can’t help himself, he opens his legs a little bit more, which the other man seems to take as an invitation, as his hand wanders up his leg, just stopping at the hem of Martin’s skirt. “You should be nicer to your guests,” He whispers into Martin’s ear who can barely suppress a whimper. He blames the alcohol and not getting laid in a too long time, that he is already getting riled up.  
“You shouldn’t break into parties,” Is all he can come up with.  
There is a soft laughter, which is maybe Martin’s new favorite sound in the world, “Oh, your friend Mads actually invited all of us, he probably only did it to get into Rasmus’ pants.”  
Wunder’s motives are clear and Martin decides to fuck all the rules he set for himself, he deserves some fun, too.  
“Just to be clear, I hate you and this means nothing,” He says, before finally turning his gaze to Wunder, he goes right in and kisses him. Martin swears he could hear someone whistle, but he decides to ignore it.  
They part for a few seconds, a sly glint in the taller boys eyes, “Of course.” Then he immediately dives back in, kissing Martin passionately, they both groan into the kiss.  
Martin is willingly opening his mouth, as he can feel a tongue running over his lips. He burrows his hands in the other Martin’s hair, who has grabbed his waist to pull him closer.  
Eventually they need to catch some air, they’re panting hard. Martin is well aware of his growing erection and that they are presumably the spotlight of the party right now, he is feeling his cheeks heating up, he doesn’t know what to say, but he doesn’t need to.  
“Come here,” The taller one says, patting his legs, grinning at him.  
“No fucking way,” Martin exclaims, whereas he’s already climbing onto Wunder’s lap. He wraps his arms around his neck and they kiss again. It’s wet, disgusting and so hot, Martin thinks. In this position he can clearly feel Wunder’s own hard cock and it’s turning him even more on.  
He wants more, he starts grinding down to get some friction and the low growls he can hear are encouraging him to go faster. Big hands are cupping his ass under the skirt, he moans, but the sound is muffled by the mouth still covering his own.  
“Lace, huh? Didn’t expected anything else from you,” Martin can only squirm in response, when Wunder squeezes his ass.  
“You’re so hot, but you know that, right?” He still can’t form an answer, so he just tilts his head to the side as Wunder sucks a hickey into his skin there.  
Martin is so desperate, it’s so overwhelming, but not nearly enough, he cups the taller guys cheek to get him to kiss him again and is successful in a short time. He finally manages to whisper a “Please” against the other’s lips. It would be almost embarrassing how needy he sounds, if he could care about that at the moment. Right now he just needs more.  
“Please, what?” Wunder seems to mock him and Martin feels frustration growing inside himself, “I want you.”  
“Here? Right now? We can’t do that baby, everyone is watching us,” He feels like he is going to cry, he can’t stand up and go somewhere else and they already saw enough, he doesn’t care anymore and that he tells Wunder, while he presses his body even closer to him.  
Wunder’s thumb is tracing his lips and he parts them slightly for him. “I can’t fuck you here, but I can do something else for you, is that okay?”  
“What...” Martin trails off and just stares at him. There is no clear thought left inside his brain.  
“You want everybody watch you falling apart on my fingers? You’d like that?”, one of Wunder’s big hands has found it’s way under Martin’s skirt and under his lace panties, squeezing his ass.  
He nods, yes, yes, he wants that, “Let everyone see what they can’t have.”  
Wunder groans and bucks his hips up, while pulling him in for a bruising kiss which ends to quickly. He sticks two fingers in front of Martin’s face, “You should get them wet, I don’t want to hurt you.”  
Martin starts eagerly licking at them, he grabs Wunder’s wrist to steady his hand. After he licked them up and down a dozen times, he sucks them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, trying to make the best show out of it that he can. Judging by the look on Wunder’s face, he is doing a good job.  
“That’s enough,” Wunder’s voice is pleasantly hoarse, Martin can’t help but grin. The grin is quickly erased however, as he is lifted up and his panties are pulled down a bit for better access. With one hand the taller boy is spreading his asscheeks apart as best as he can and with his spitslick fingers he is circling Martin’s rim.  
Their lips meet for more kisses, which muffle Martin’s moans atleast a little.  
Wunder is massaging his rim way too gentle, Martin is trying to rock back against his fingers to get more pressure, the other answers with withdrawing his fingers completely.  
“Stop teasing,” Martin whines desperately.  
“Then get them wet again,” He pushes his fingers into Martin’s mouth again. Martin can taste himself, it’s weird, but he can’t care now, he doesn’t try to put on a show anymore, he just wants to get the fingers wet enough.  
Wunder seems to have mercy with him, he removes his fingers, wipes some spit away that ran down his chin, and as his hand is back to Martin’s ass he presses a finger inside him, it’s just the tip, but it’s great. Martin pushes back to meet him and he obliges, going deeper.  
They start a sloppy kiss, Wunder is swallowing the moans Martin is making and gives them right back.  
He finally has his whole finger pressed inside Martin, who whimpers for more. He is lucky this time and soon there is a second finger added, he appreciates the long fingers Wunder has.  
By the time Wunder is crooking his fingers, Martin doesn’t know how to keep himself together, his hands has found their way onto the broad shoulders of Wunder and he is holding on for dear life as he tries to reciprocate the kisses.  
He is arching his back, a flood of curses are escaping him. Wunder has now settled to scissor his fingers inside him and it feels so good, he needs more, more, so much more.  
Somehow he remembers in his hazy mind that they are still watched and he kind of doesn’t want to look at them, but on the other hand he really want to see their faces. He opens his eyes, he can’t remember when he closed them and is met by Wunder’s gaze which is full of lust, it’s so hot, Martin has to dive in for another kiss, before he pulls away and lets his eyes wander around the room. There are not that much people left, some are openly staring and some are avoiding his look, most of them got a bright red color going on on their faces, a chuckle escapes him, that is ridiculous, they are watching him getting fingered but can’t look him in the eyes.  
The fingers inside him are pulled out some before Wunder slams them back into him, hard. It feels like he is trying to get Martin’s attention back and if that’s the plan, he is successful. He hits the spot inside him, that makes his whole body jolt, it feels like an electric spark has gone his spine up and a high pitched whimper escapes Martin.  
He rocks his ass back against the fingers, he wants to feel that again.  
The long fingers are hitting it again and again, when Wunder dips his other hand under the front of Martin’s skirt and under his panties and wraps it around Martin’s painfully hard cock, which has been neglected before, he comes with a choked cry, damped a bit by Wunder’s mouth.  
He spurts all over the inside of his skirt and the big hand still around him, stroking him through his orgasm.  
He lays his forehead on Wunder’s shoulder and just breathes for a few moments. The fingers inside his ass are withdrawn and a low groan is coming out of his mouth. The hand around his cock is also removed as it gets too much for Martin to take. He is lifted and his panties are pulled up properly, he sits back down on Wunder’s tights.  
“What about you?” Martin asks, now that he is again aware of how hard the other one still is, “You need some help with that?”  
He moves a hand down to palm his erection through his pants, Wunder is bucking his hips up, moaning, before he grabs Martin’s wrist and drags his and away.  
“Later, first you should clean up the mess you made,” He shows him his cum covered hand and Martin immediately gets to work, he licks his own cum up with long swipes of his tongue and swallows, sucking on each finger with more force than needed. He never thought he would eat his own cum so willingly and it would be gross if he weren’t so damn turned on again. He is pleased when he finished, because he clearly pleased Wunder, who has got a wicked grin on his face.  
“Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
